<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Blonde by aldersprig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792041">Killer Blonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig'>aldersprig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legally Blonde (Movies), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's so... pink."</p><p>She didn't belong in Ellen's bar, but she sure as hell was a hunter. </p><p>And Dean and Sam were going to help her.  God - or someone - help them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killer Blonde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And then I bagged the demon, using grandpa’s old silver revolver and a shaker of salt from the dining hall.” Warner Huntington Trey was the sort of guy that just brought hatred and dislike down on himself, from his over-priced hunting jacket to his ridiculous H3 to the sneer he used talking about nearly everything and anyone.  “Just in time to make it home for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I betcha.”  Dean patted the guy on the back.  Huntington had his share of issues — his share and the next three guys’ worth, at the very least. But he also had Daddy’s money, Grandpa’s money, and half of his great-grandmother’s texts on demon hunting.  Lilah Pence Huntington, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a hunter worthy of the name. “Tell you what, let me buy you another beer, and then you can show us grandpa’s revolver.  You know that thing’s a legend, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is.  Finest gun ever made by hand, every inch of it machined perfectly.  One of a kind.  The engraving itself is worth a fortune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your great-gran, she had a bit of the hoodoo, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." Huntington wrinkled his nose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of hunter," Sam offered, with a knowing grin.  "The sort that pretends this is all about as supernatural as a turkey hunt.  Do you send little dogs after the ghasts, too?  I met someone up in Connecticut that did that," he confided in an aside to Dean. "I mean, seriously.  Only once, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta have exactly the right kinda dog for that sort of hunt," Dean opined.  "And even then... hel-lo."  He rose halfway to his feet.  "Someone took a wrong turn off the interstate, and we're the better for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"  Trey looked around.  Sam had already spotted the one his brother had noticed - blonde, perky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pink</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her camo jacket to her hiking boots.  "That's an interesting look," he offered.  "Is that... does she have a dog in a purse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellen's gonna spazz.  Ellen's gonna turn the shotgun on... Ellen?"  Ellen had taken the girl by the arm and was steering her towards a table in the back corner.  "What the hey, man?... what?"  Trey had sunk down low in his seat and was covering his face with his hand.  "You know her or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elle Woods."  He said the name like a curse.  "Oh, figs.  She's. ah.  I was dating her,  before my father called me into the family business.  I told her that I had to go do some work.  But she was happy in her little sorority in SoCal..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well.  I'm going to go see what Ellen - Huntington, is that your girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My?  Oh, no, no, Vivian, what is she doing here?  She was staking out that werewolf issue..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, she's introducing herself to this Elle girl now.  Oh, no, they're smiling."  Dean cringed.  "Ellen's smiling too.  We're doomed. We're all doomed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's doomed?"  Jo threw a possessive arm around Dean's shoulders and the other one around Sam's.  "Hey, Trey.  How'd that hunt go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it went swimmingly, of course.  You know how-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yunh-hunh.  Dean, who's doomed?  Did you cause an apocalypse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet."  He grinned crookedly at her.  "Doing our best to - is she - she is - oh, <em>damn</em>."  Dean shook his head.  "This is something else.  I have to see what's going on.  I'm going in.  Sammy, if I don't make it out, avenge my death.  Better yet, don't, just run like hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mighty warrior, you."  Sam shook his head at his brother.  "You go beard that monster of monsters, three women in the same place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he always like this?"  Huntington was asking Dean's departing back as much as he was the people still at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jo and Sam answered without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and here's the man I was telling you about.  Dean and his brother, they might be able to help you out a bit with your early hunts.  Dean, this is Elle Woods.  And Elle, oh, hi, Trey."  Ellen shook her head.  "This is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Warner Huntington the Third!"  Her voice was every bit as chipper as the pink-and-more-pink suggested.  "Imagine seeing you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elle was just telling us about her hunt.  Show them the fangs, Elle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a long string of what had to be vampire fangs, except the root of every single one of them had been dipped in pink paint and adorned with some sort of jewel.  "Did you..." Vivian's voice creaked in surprise, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>bedazzle </span>
  </em>
  <span>them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah."  Elle smiled brightly. "They were just so dull and <em>goth</em> the other way.  This is so much nicer, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's, uh, certainly something," Dean put in cautiously.  "That's a lot of fangs.  Where'd you get 'em?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there's a vampire nest up on route seventy-two.  Brewster and I took them out this morning.  It was kind of fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's jaw dropped.  But it was Trey who found the words.  "You took out a vampire nest by yourself? You?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Like it's hard?" She made a moue and looked down at her hands.  "Oh, I did break a nail, though.  Thanks for all the tips, Ellen.  I'm going to go get a manicure."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I found this in my folder while looking for a trunk story for my Patreon. <br/>But having found it, I realized I'd never posted it.  <br/>Let me know if you want more; I've got about 3000 words written and totally wouldn't mind re-watching the first three seasons of Supernatural and Legally Blonde for research.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>